


Before

by liet225



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fire Emblem - Freeform, M/M, fe heroes, might become a collection of short fics on this ship, written during a boring lecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet225/pseuds/liet225
Summary: Before Zacharias left, he was loved.





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to pay attention in class...  
> OCTOBER 18: Formatting is terrible. That I promise to fix in the near future.

“The children of Askr…” Zacharias clutched his head tightly. For the past few weeks, it had been getting worst. He thought that he was finally safe, now that he was far away from Embla and assumed the identity of someone new. But deep down, he knew that the day would come: the day where he had to face who he really was. But he was not ready, not quite yet. A wave of pain washed over him again, and Zacharias fell onto the floor. “Kill…” He murmured.

At that moment, there was a knock on his door. “Zacharias? Are you in there.”

Zacharias’ eyes widened in horror as he recognized Alfonse’s familiar voice. He can’t let him see himself in this state, crumpled to the floor and moaning death threats against him and his sister. He quickly pushed himself up from the floor and winced as the familiar pain washed over him once again. Hand against the wall, he opened his door.

“Hey Alfonse.” Zacharias smiled weakly, “what brings you here?”

“You promised me that you’ll go and train with me today.” Alfonse glared at him. Zacharias shuddered. He completely forgot… “Did you forget?” Alfonse demanded.

“Possibly?” Zacharias looked away.

“Zacharias.” Alfonse rolled his eyes at him. He advanced forward.

Zacharias took a step back. “I didn’t mean to!” He attempted to find a way out. “I just—”A wave of pain hit him so bad that he stopped mid-sentence and clutched his head.

“Zacharias, you are not getting out of this one!” Alfonse reached forward to grab Zacharias’ arm. As soon as he touched the burning flesh, he released him. “Zacharias!”

“I’m okay.” He responded. The last thing he wanted was for Alfonse to discover that something was wrong. “Just a small cold.”

“No you are not!” Alfonse exclaimed. “You are burning up!”

“Nothing a little nap can’t fix.” Zacharias smiled weakly.

That answer did not satisfy Alfonse, as he knocked Zacharias down with his sword.

“Wha?” Just as Zacharias was about to hit the ground, Alfonse caught him. He lifted him up, bridal style, and threw him onto the bed.

“Rest!” He ordered. “You have a fever. I’ll try to go and find a healer.” He turned to leave.

Zacharias was not satisfied with this answer. “Alfonse.” Zacharias made a desperate grab and caught the sleeve of Alfonse’s armor. Alfonse turned around, his face full of concern.

“What is it?” Alfonse leaned down and placed his hand onto Zacharias’ forehead only to jerk away from the burning heat.

In the hazy pain, Zacharias smiled. There was something that Alfonse needed to know, right at that moment. His voice was but a whisper. “No matter what happens, I just want to let you know that you will always be my most precious person. I promise that as long as I’m alive and fighting, I will not let anything hurt you.” He grabbed Alfonse’s hand and pulled it towards his mouth.

“Zacharias…” Alfonse turned red. “I’m going to get you a healer. You are not making any sense right now. You need to get some rest.” He pulled his hand away, turned around and practically ran out of the room.

Zacharias chuckled lightly. Someday, he will tell Alfonse how he feels, just not today. He thought ahead to the near future. Someday, he will disappear from Askr and from Alfonse’s life, but that day won’t be today. He sighed. “I wish that day will never come to pass.”


End file.
